


Messy

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: jealousy and ice cream can get a little messy.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a drabble prompt thing i saw on tumblr. that i got... forever ago january maybe? omg so long ago.
> 
> anyway, with v route being out idk how to write saeran any more. tho all i know is that i love him even more. 
> 
> unbeta'd as usual.

“Here. Keep the change.”

Before the ice cream shop worker can say anything more, Saeran practically drags you by the arm outside. Luckily, you manage to keep both your ice cream cones safe, despite his roughness. However, at the speed you’re both walking at, there’s no way either of you can take a bite.

After a couple of minutes you finally speak up, “Hey Saeran…”

“What?”

“Where are we going…? The ice cream’s gonna get all melty if we don’t eat it soon.”

He slows down enough to take his cone from your hand. Unfortunately, the effects of the warm sun have already started to melt the delicious treat. You look around to see if there’s somewhere you both can go to quickly eat the ice cream. Luckily, there’s a bench nearby, so you motion for Saeran to go over there. 

Once you’re both sitting, you ask, “...so why did we leave?”

“Mmm?” Saeran responds as he quickly and carefully licks the scoop of ice cream on top of the cone.

“I thought we were gonna eat our cones there since it’s kinda hot out today.”

“Mmmm….” Saeran grumbles lowly. He takes a bite out of the ice cream and looks at you, with an almost pouty expression. “...I changed my mind.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to eat there any more.”

You shoot him an inquisitive stare as you take a bite of your own cone. He holds your gaze for a moment before looking away. 

“That guy… was too friendly.”

You blink at him, confused. Who was he talking about? Then it clicked. “The guy working at the ice cream shop? He was just doing his- wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Instead of answering, Saeran sulkily eats at his ice cream. 

“You were, weren’t you?”

“He wasn’t just being friendly- you didn’t see the way he was looking at you.”

“Of course I didn’t, I was looking at the ice cream,” you answer plainly.

“...I would… rather you look at me.”

“But I’m looking at you right now…” 

A satisfied smile spreads across his face and he leans in closer. Your eyes begin to close as he moves in to give you a kiss, but a wet, cold sensation on your fingers and legs serves as a distraction. You pull away to see that your ice cream cone has melted even more and has dripped all over your fingers and legs.

“Aw, man…” you grumble, not noticing Saeran pouting right in front of you. “It’s all melted… and I didn’t grab any napkins…”

You quickly finish off what’s left of the cone and then stare at your hands, wondering how to clean up this mess. Then, suddenly, Saeran grabs the hand that was holding the cone and brings your fingers to his mouth. 

“S-Saeran, wa-”

Your protests are ignored as he slowly licks each finger clean of any remaining ice cream. Your face heats up when he looks up at you, eyes alight with amusement. When he finally finishes, his lips linger on the last finger, sucking it slightly before he lets your hand go.

“There you go,” he flashes you a brilliant and innocent smile. “All clean.”

You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. 

“Now,” Saeran says, his smile turning devious. “Shall I get your legs?”


End file.
